Volverte a ver
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Una cancion, recuerdos, y pensamientos es lo que ayuda a Ryo a pasarla mejor. Continuacion de Tenias que ser tu? YAOI


Ya regrese, y creo que quieren una explicación, bueno lo que pasa es que mi compu se descompuso y pues no podía escribir, y pues mis padres me regalaron una, y pues ya estoy aquí, y espero que les agrade.  
  
Esta es la secuela de Tenias que ser tú?, aunque no es la séquela que les prometí, ya que este fic es la segunda de una trilogía, pero les prometo que pronto les tendré el final de la trilogía.  
  
Este fic contiene Yaoi, y este fic tiene la canción del titulo.  
  
Y gracias a todos los han estado leyendo mis fics, este fic esta dedicado a todos ustedes.  
  
Comencemos:  
  
  
Volverte a Ver  
  
Han pasado ya 3 meses desde la partida de Takato, y a pesar de la tristeza, los Tamers tienen que seguir con su vida, pero uno de ellos esta muy triste y es...  
  
"Ryo por favor, vamos a salir de aquí, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que saliste a divertirte por ultima ves" le suplicó cierto chico de pelo azul, y ojos de color gris, que estaba sentado en la cama de cierto chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules.  
  
"No se, no tengo ganas de salir" le dice Ryo que esta acostado boca abajo en su cama, junto a Henry.  
  
"Ryo... ¬¬*, eso es lo que te digo, nunca sales, siempre dices lo mismo" dice Henry un poco fastidiado, y le avienta una almohada.  
  
"Oye, por que hiciste eso" dice Ryo con cara de sufrimiento.  
  
"Nomás; para que sepas que estoy decidido a sacarte de aquí, y mas te vale que estés preparado para salir a las 7 de la noche" le dice Henry  
  
"¿A donde me vas a llevar?" pregunta un Ryo rendido.  
  
"No te voy a decir a donde vamos a ir todos nosotros, solo te voy a decir que te voy a poner un reto, no me importa si quieres o no."  
  
"¿Todos nosotros? ¿Un reto?, Creo que voy a llorar T_T" dice Ryo llorando.  
  
"Si, vamos a ir todos los Tamers, claro sin Takato, y si, te voy a poner un reto, bueno nos vemos a las 7" dice Henry saliendo de la habitación.  
  
  
............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
Mas Tarde como a las 6:30...  
  
"Oye Mamá" dice Ryo  
  
"Si Ryo" dice la señora Akiyama  
  
"¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien, y este alguien se fue a otra ciudad, y sentiste que todo iba muy mal?" le pregunto Ryo.  
  
"Algo parecido, fue cuando conocí a tu padre, tu padre, era un chico serio, y yo me enamore de el, tuvimos algo bueno, pero sus padres lo separaron de mi, y lo llevaron a otra ciudad, después de 5 años lo volví a encontrar y ya nadie nos separo" le dijo la señora Akiyama  
  
"¿5 Años?" dice Ryo 'Yo no pobre aguantar 5 años sin ver a Takato'  
  
"Bueno, disculpa, ¿para que me preguntaste eso?" preguntó la señora Akiyama  
  
"No por nada, jejeje" dice Ryo y sale del cuarto de su madre.  
  
'Creo que debo a arreglarme' pensó Ryo  
  
  
15 minutos después...  
  
"Ding Dong" tocaron la puerta y Ryo abrió y se encontró a Henry  
  
"¿Listo para irnos?" le pregunto Henry  
  
"Si" le dice Ryo y se van al carro del papa de Henry.  
  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
Al llegar al sitio, Ryo se asombró, era 'THE KARAOKE HOUSE', entonces entraron todos y es ahí donde Henry le dijo el reto.  
  
"El reto es que cantes una canción que ya elegimos, y te recomiendo que sientas lo que cantas y trata de recordar esos momentos" le dice Henry.  
  
"Ok" dice Ryo y se sube al escenario y vio la canción que va a cantar, la cual es 'Volverte a ver', entonces empezó la música.  
  
Nos faltaron dos palabras  
y sabernos perdonar  
que fácil era haber  
dicho lo siento.  
  
(Takato nos vio besándonos a mi y a Henry, y el se enojo y después me dijo que me detestaba)  
  
(("Ryo, ven siéntate" me dice  
  
"Esta bien" le digo  
  
"Ryo quiero saber ¿por qué me besastes?"  
  
"Fue por..." lo miro a los ojos y le continuo diciendo "fue por que tu me gustas"  
  
"si, claro, te gusto pero te besas con otros, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
  
"Si te vi que te besastes con Henry"  
  
me quede callado  
  
"sabes, te detesto, te odio, y no quiero volverte a ver" y salió corriendo))  
  
Pero nos sobraba orgullo  
y nos faltaba humildad  
y puse tanto esfuerzo  
en ser el primero en hablar  
que cuando uno se atreve  
es tarde ya, tarde ella  
  
(Yo no quise disculparme ante Takato, pero me rendí, por que lo quería, pero cuando iba a hablar con el, se iba a ir)  
  
(("Takato hijo, ya vamonos" dice la mamá de Takato.  
  
"Voy" dice Takato 'Creo que no va a venir' estaba a punto de subirse al carro cuando oye un grito.  
  
"TAKATOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" grito Ryo y llega a donde Takato esta  
  
"Ryo" murmuro Takato  
  
"Takato, ¿te vas?" pregunta Ryo  
  
"Si"  
  
"Ten" y le da la carta "Léela cuando no te vea, y por favor dime después tu respuesta"  
  
"Esta bien" dice Takato, y no aguanto y le dio un abrazo a Ryo y dice "adiós, mejor dicho nos vemos"  
  
"Si, nos vemos" dice Ryo y Takato se mete al carro y se marchan.))  
  
Volverte a ver,  
hoy daría media vida  
por volverte a ver  
y recuperar el tiempo  
que se me escapo  
y decir lo siento  
una y otra vez  
no me sirve la razón  
si tu no estas  
si no estas aquí  
  
(He estado triste desde que el se fue, yo quisiera volverlo a ver, y decirte te amo y lo siento; si tu no estas aquí, no se lo que hago, como cuando fui por ti cuando te largaste del cine)  
  
(("Eres un @#$%&$ Takato, sabes, eso es lo que me harta de ti, que siempre te pones a llorar, crece un poco, y hasta pienso que nadie te quiere, solo te tienen lastima" dijo Henry muy enojado  
  
A Takato eso le dolió mucho, empezó a llorar y salió corriendo.  
  
"TAKATOOOOOO" grito Ryo (ojalá que no haga alguna locura) volteo hacia Henry. "Después arreglaremos cuentas Henry" dicho esto Ryo lo miro con cara de odio y salió tras Takato.))  
  
Nos Faltaron dos palabras  
y sabernos perdonar  
que fácil era haber  
dicho lo siento  
  
(El es todo para mi... lo siento)  
  
Son dos sencillas palabras  
fáciles de pronunciar  
quien las dice primero  
suele ser quien ama más  
y amar es darlo todo  
sin pedir  
ni esperar  
  
(Yo le pedí perdón de una forma informal... mediante una carta)  
  
((Takato:  
  
Se que no hay excusa para explicar lo del beso con Henry, y se que tal vez no me perdones por eso, pero es que yo tenia un sentimiento por el, pero yo lo confundí con amor, ya que lo que siento por el es envidia, ya que tu solo pensabas en el; Takato, tu eres la persona que he amado, lo se por que este sentimiento, no lo puedo borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón.  
  
Takato, tu eres una gran persona, y no se si yo soy digno de enamorarme de ti, pero si fuera eso, yo lucharía muy duro para ganar tu amor.  
  
Y Takato, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿me perdonas?  
  
ATTE: Ryo Akiyama  
  
Postdata: Te amo Takato, que no te quede duda.))  
  
Volverte a ver  
hoy daría cualquier cosa  
por volverte a ver  
y aprendí a no querer tanto  
y a querer mejor  
y decir lo siento amor  
perdóname  
no me sirve la razón  
si tu no estas  
si no estas aquí  
  
(Nuestra pelea fue por el beso que le di a Henry, o mejor dicho, que me dio el)  
  
(("¿Ryo?" pregunto Henry "¿por qué lloras?  
  
" Es que... le dije a alguien... que lo amaba" le dije aun llorando "y... lo bese... y me empujo"  
  
"Y quien es ese alguien"  
  
"Es... Takato"  
  
"¿Ta, ta, Takato?" dijo Henry muy sorprendido  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo "caminamos"  
  
"Hai" contesto y después de un rato de caminar Henry me pregunta "y ¿te enojaste conmigo por lo que le dije a Takato?  
  
"No, solo fue una reacción por como se puso Takato" le respondí  
  
"que bueno"  
  
Después de eso me tropiezo con una piedra y estuve apunto de caer pero Henry me atrapo pero caí encima de él.  
  
"Gomen" le dije  
  
"No hay problema" me dijo "¿estas bien?"  
  
"Hai" le respondí en eso siento los labios de Henry en los míos, también me di cuenta de que alguien nos vio y salió corriendo, pero eso no me importo.))  
  
Se acaba la música y toda la gente le aplaude, mientras que Ryo va con sus amigos.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" le pregunta Henry después de haberse llevado a Ryo lejos de ellos.  
  
"Mejor, creo que pobre estar bien mientras Takato no este; lo extraño, pero seguiré viviendo mi vida" dice Ryo  
  
"Que bueno, pero no te preocupes ya que Takato volverá antes de lo que tu creíste" murmuro Henry  
  
"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Ryo  
  
"No, nada, volvamos con los demás" dijo Henry  
  
"Ok" dice Ryo  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué habrá querido decir Henry con eso?, ¿Volverá Takato muy pronto?, y si es así ¿Cómo lo sabe?, ¿Aprobaré historia de México y Optativa?, ¿Cierta persona me corresponderá?... solo una que otra respuesta se sabrá en la siguiente parte de la trilogía te amo.  
  
Gracias, por leer, y por favor dejen Review, no importa el motivo.  
  
ATTE:  
Ice Kory X 


End file.
